21-12-12 - La fin
by Pucca-Funny-Love
Summary: Tout le monde ne pense plus qu'à ça. La fin du monde surviendra le 21 décembre. Mais personne ne s'attendait à ça... AU, surement OS, peut-être un léger OOC.


****_Ouais, je sais, vous allez vous dire "-Han clichééé~", mais... J'ai pas pu résister! Bon, il faut savoir que c'est la première fois que j'écris un truc dans le genre, donc forcément c'est pas parfait. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de paufiner tout ça, étant donné que j'ai eu cette idée... Y a deux semaines? XD Enfin, cet écrit sera de moins bonne qualité que les autres essentiellement à cause du fait que ma chère Bêta n'a pas pu y plonger le nez dedans... Etant donné que je viens tout juste de le finir... Et ça serait pas drôle de poster un truc sur la fin du monde après le 21 décembre. Ca serait même nul... BREF! Bonne lecture à vous quand même! _

**Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf les cadavres, bestioles bizarres et humains méconnus. Le reste c'est à Oda. Le monde de cette fic est supposé être celui que nous connaissons de nos jours. **

* * *

21/12/12, La Fin

_La fin du monde. Tout le monde y pensait, chacun savait qu'elle arriverait tôt où tard. Nombreux étaient ceux qui en parlait sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Mais personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle arrive aussi rapidement. Le soir du 21 décembre 2012, alors que les jeunes faisaient la fête pour « célébrer » l'apocalypse et que les vieux se terraient dans leur demeure pour vaquer à leurs propres soucis, le drame se réalisa. Aucun de tous ceux qui respiraient encore ce soir-là ne se rendirent compte que c'était la dernière nuit calme et paisible qu'ils passeraient..._

_Ce soir-là, plusieurs événements se produisirent à quelques minutes d'intervalles. Aussi rapidement que le souffle d'une tornade, aussi incontrôlable que l'éruption d'un volcan, aussi irréversible que l'extinction de l'espèce. La fonte des glaces, l'explosion du soleil, l'impact d'un astéroïde gigantesque, l'ère glaciaire, la troisième guerre mondiale, un nouveau djihad. Tout ça n'était rien, comparé à ce qui arriva. Personne ne su vraiment comment ça a commencé. Personne ne pu dire avec exactitude qui a été la première victime, ni quel a été le lieu du premier massacre. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que cela s'est propagé à une vitesse défiant l'imagination. Et que rien ne pouvait plus arrêter cette catastrophe. Le 21 décembre 2012 aurait pu être une date qui aurait été plus célèbre encore que celle du 11 septembre, si seulement il y avait encore eu des survivants pour en parler. Car, de ceux qui restaient après cette date et qui respiraient encore, très peu pouvaient être considérés comme étant encore des êtres vivants à part entière..._

oOoOOoOo

Zoro se réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa vivement, une main sur ses katanas, le souffle rapide. Il mit un certain temps avant de se calmer, regardant avec appréhension tout autour de lui. La pièce dans laquelle il squattait depuis quelques heures était vide. Seuls un lit poussiéreux et quelques meubles de rangements laissaient deviner que quelqu'un avait occupé les lieux auparavant. Des rayons de soleil filtraient faiblement au travers des volets, et il pouvait entendre les gazouillis d'une mésange quelque part à l'extérieur. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, le vagabond se laissa aller contre le mur en soupirant. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était endormi. Cela faisait des jours qu'il enchaînait les nuits blanches, et il ne prenait que très peu de temps pour se reposer. Il changeait régulièrement d'endroit, en prenant soin d'éviter les grandes villes. S'il commençait à s'endormir à chaque fois qu'il s'arrêtait pour faire une pause, il n'aurait bientôt plus besoin de se soucier de rien... Se passant la main sur le visage, il tenta d'émerger de son moment d'absence.

_Hmm... Il est quelle heure là ? 'Faut pas que j'reste ici..._

Après s'être frotté énergiquement les yeux, il se releva en grognant, les membres endoloris. Il avait dormi dans une mauvaise position, et ses muscles lui tiraient douloureusement. Étouffant un bâillement, il s'approcha de la fenêtre et risqua un regard à l'extérieur par un des trous du volet. Le soleil était en train de se coucher. Il retint un juron, et se précipita vers le coin où il s'était endormi pour réunir ses affaires.

_Merde ! J'ai dormi trop longtemps !_

Il fallait qu'il se dépêche de se trouver un lieu sûr où passer la nuit. Non pas pour retourner dans les bras de Morphée, mais pour assurer sa propre survie. Ils commençaient à sortir au moment où le soleil disparaissait derrière l'horizon. Après avoir hissé son sac à dos sur les épaules, il se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la porte de la chambre. Mais il s'immobilisa brutalement au moment où il voulu abaisser la poignée. Il plaqua son oreille contre le panneau et écouta, retenant sa respiration. Il n'y eu rien tout d'abord, puis un son léger et lointain retint son attention. Un bruit métallique. Ça n'était pas pour rien qu'il s'était réveillé en sursaut : il y avait quelqu'un dans la maison.

La main sur ses sabres, la gorge sèche, Zoro ouvrit très lentement la porte. Il se risqua un regard dans le couloir. Voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, il ouvrit complètement la porte pour se glisser hors de la pièce. D'autres bruits retentirent, comme si quelqu'un était en train de fouiller la maison. Le bretteur s'était réfugié dans la dernière chambre du couloir, et il était obligé de le remonter entièrement pour pouvoir atteindre la porte de sortie. Avec la souplesse et la discrétion d'un félin, il s'avança sur la pointe des pieds, en prenant soin de ne faire aucun bruit en dégainant un de ses sabres. Tandis qu'il s'approchait, il pouvait entendre de plus en plus distinctement les mouvements de son visiteur. Les sons provenaient d'une pièce située à mi-chemin entre Zoro et la sortie. Arrivé à l'origine du bruit, le bretteur se plaqua contre le mur et regarda discrètement par l'embrasure de la porte. Il comprit aussitôt que c'était la salle de bain. Un homme était en train de fouiller dans l'armoire à pharmacie, vraisemblablement à la recherche de médicaments. L'individu était maigre, voire squelettique, et il portait un simple tee-shirt crasseux et un bermuda troué. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns et graisseux qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, laissant sous-entendre qu'il n'avait pas dû faire de shampoing depuis un bon bout de temps. L'homme pouvait avoir entre 30 et 40 ans, son visage émacié et ses yeux injectés de sang ne pouvant informer plus sur son âge véritable. Contre le mur carrelé était posé négligemment un vieux fusil de chasse. L'intrus sembla tomber sur ce qu'il cherchait, car une grimace de folie tordit ses traits. Il sortit un flacon et le déboucha avant de renverser la tête en arrière pour avaler d'un seul coup toutes les pilules blanches. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour comprendre que c'était des antidépresseurs, ou bien des somnifères. L'homme devait passer son temps à cambrioler les maisons pour avoir sa dose...

Zoro aurait pu essayer de parler à cet homme, comme tout être humain l'aurait fait après avoir passé de nombreux jours en solitaire. Juste par pur réflexe, car après tout, l'homme est un individu qui a besoin de relations sociales. Mais le monde était différent dorénavant, et Zoro avait apprit à se méfier de ses semblables, préférant la solitude à la communauté. De toute manière, il n'y avait plus de communauté. Chacun sa merde. Alors, aussi silencieusement qu'il s'était approché du visiteur, Zoro passa rapidement devant la pièce au moment où l'homme se penchait pour fouiller dans le placard sous le lavabo. Il sortit par la porte principale sans un bruit. Cela ne l'aurait avancé à rien d'entamer la discussion avec ce type de toute manière. Même si cela faisait des mois maintenant qu'il n'avait parlé à personne. De toute manière, l'autre se serait mit à le coller pour se servir de lui comme protection, utilisant la phrase-type « Ensemble, on est plus fort ». Et Zoro n'avait pas besoin de boulets. Il se débrouillait très bien tout seul, alors pourquoi s'embarrasser de gens qui n'arriveraient pas à survivre seuls et qui risqueraient de le ralentir ?

Lorsqu'il se retrouva sur le perron de la maison, il prit le temps de regarder le paysage désolé qui s'offrait à lui. Le lotissement dans lequel il se trouvait était dans un état déplorable. Tous les jardins sans exception étaient envahis par les mauvaises herbes, et la pelouse était tellement haute qu'on se serait cru au beau milieu d'une prairie. Les diverses haies délimitant les parcelles étaient tellement hautes et denses qu'elles pouvaient être comparées à la muraille de chine, sur une plus petite échelle bien entendu. Une épaisse couche de feuilles tapissaient le sol, abandonnées par des arbres désormais nus. Une récente pluie avait provoqué un débordement des caniveaux, les réseaux de canalisation étant bouchés depuis des lustres. Des détritus jonchaient le sol, et une odeur mêlant l'humidité et les ordures saturait l'atmosphère. Quelques voitures étaient présentes sur la route, toutes inutilisables suite à un carambolage vu leur position. La plupart étaient salement endommagées, et certaines étaient même carbonisées. L'une d'entre elle avait traversé le muret d'une propriété pour s'écraser contre un jeune cerisier qui avait été déraciné sous le choc. Cependant, il avait commencé à créer des rejets à la base du tronc, et était en bonne voie pour repartir de plus belle. Comme s'il défiait un autre potentiel conducteur fou à revenir lui casser ne serait-ce qu'une branche. D'ailleurs, en cette période hivernale, son tronc fin et dénué de rameaux pour le moment semblait faire un doigt d'honneur à quiconque poserait le regard dessus. C'était une manière assez provocatrice de clamer haut et fort qu'il n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot.

Un courant d'air frais fit frémir les branches des érables de la rue, et Zoro réajusta le col de sa veste avant de se mettre promptement en route. Décembre était déjà là, et les jours raccourcissaient à une vitesse alarmante. S'il ne se dépêchait pas de trouver un abri, il passerait une très mauvaise nuit... Il descendit la rue, en ayant une idée bien précise de son lieu d'asile. Il lui fallait un endroit surélevé pour avoir une vue prenante sur les environs, protégé du vent si possible. Un lieu couvert aurait été parfait, mais dangereux. Il est facile de se retrouver bloqué si l'on ne prend pas gare...

Ce jour-là, il eut de la chance : au détour d'une rue, il repéra une petite cabane construite dans un chêne. Elle était construite sur une plate-forme faite de vieilles planches, mais elle semblait avoir bien tenu le coup. Le seul moyen de l'atteindre était de grimper à la corde à nœuds qui claquait contre le tronc, au gré des bourrasques. C'était parfait.

Il monta la corde assez rapidement, et la ramena sur le plancher de son promontoire, empêchant toute possibilité de grimper. Il était désormais seul et en sécurité. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il cru au départ. En entrant dans la cabane, il sursauta violemment face à une découverte des plus macabre. Le corps inanimé d'un enfant gisait dans un coin de la construction. Des paquets de gâteaux vides jonchaient le sol, de quoi nourrir un humain pour une petite après-midi. Prudent, Zoro s'approcha lentement du corps et le retourna à l'aide du fourreau du Wado. Le visage amaigri d'un gamin lui apparu. Ses traits étaient tendus, sa bouche tordue en une grimace de souffrance. Mais ses vêtements semblaient intacts, et il n'y avait aucune trace de blessure apparente. Le bretteur se détendit légèrement en voyant qu'il n'avait pas été infecté. Il était simplement mort de manière « naturelle ». La première frayeur passée, une étrange forme de curiosité morbide l'assailli. Il s'accroupit et toucha du bout des doigts les joues du garçon. Elles étaient gelées et dures comme du marbre. Il était mort depuis un moment. Pourtant, il n'était pas encore attaqué par les parasites habituels que l'on retrouve sur les cadavres, tels que les mouches ou les vers. Peut-être parce qu'il se trouvait en hauteur. Peut-être aussi à cause de l'hiver, qui rendait la prolifération des insectes moins forte...

Zoro ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler le petit corps encore et encore. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu d'enfants. Il croyait qu'ils avaient tous été dévorés, ou abandonnés par leurs parents. Après tout, ces petits êtres frêles occasionnaient une gêne pour leur protecteur. Et ils étaient trop fragiles pour se battre et ne pouvaient courir sur de longues distances. Celui-ci semblait avoir été plutôt chanceux : à voir sa position recroquevillé, il était tout simplement mort de froid, ou de faim. Plutôt cruel pour un gosse, mais cela aurait pu être pire. Il aurait pu souffrir bien plus. Incommodé par son chargement, et sentant la fatigue le gagner à nouveau, le bretteur posa son sac et ses armes et s'assit contre le mur, non loin du cadavre. Cela pouvait paraître étrange, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Pour une fois qu'on ne cherchait pas à le tuer...

Tandis que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, et que l'air se rafraîchissait rapidement, Zoro laissa son esprit vagabonder, et ses pensées allèrent tout naturellement vers l'enfant. Comment s'était-il retrouvé ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête ? Et ces paquets de gâteaux... Serait-il possible que, par un élan d'intelligence, il ait choisi cette cabane perchée comme refuge ? Qu'il ai emporté des vivres en attendant que l'orage cesse, que la paix revienne ? Son corps n'était pas assez endommagé par le temps pour qu'il soit mort dès le début du cataclysme... Comment avait-il fait pour survivre aussi longtemps en une période pareille ? A voir sa physionomie, le bretteur pouvait deviner qu'il avait entre 10 et 12 ans, pas plus. A cet âge là, qu'avaient l'habitude de faire les gosses en temps normal? Jouer aux jeux-vidéo ? Inviter des amis à la maison ?

Un bruit caractéristique s'échappa de l'estomac du jeune vagabond, le rappelant à la réalité. Poussant un soupire, Zoro attrapa son sac et fouilla brièvement à l'intérieur pour en sortir de la viande séchée et un paquet de cacahuètes. Après quelques secondes de recherches intensives, il parvint à sortir une flasque au fin fond de son bagage. Il jeta un œil à l'intérieur, avant de le refermer vivement et le jeter négligemment à côté de lui. Il était urgent qu'il se mette en quête de vivres. Sinon, il finirait comme le gosse. Il déboucha la petite bouteille métallique et la leva en direction du cadavre comme pour boire à sa santé, avant de la porter à sa bouche. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge, apportant une agréable sensation de chaleur avec lui. La vodka avait de bonnes vertus pour contrer le froid glacial des nuits d'hiver...

Il resta un bon moment à mâchonner de la viande séchée et ses cacahuètes molles, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il faisait complètement noir dorénavant, la Lune offrant la seule lumière en cette nuit glacée. Emmitouflé sous plusieurs couches de couvertures qu'il avait volé çà et là durant ses mois de errance, le bretteur se sentait partir de plus en plus vers le pays des rêves. Mais il devait tenir bon. Dormir alors que la température avoisinait les degrés négatifs était très peu recommandé. A moins que l'on voulait s'aventurer vers un sommeil éternel...

Un bruit le fit sursauter. Se redressant légèrement contre son dossier, Zoro tendit l'oreille. De nouveaux bruits l'informèrent sur la véracité de ses craintes. Ils arrivaient. Des grognements et des plaintes sourdes résonnaient dans la rue. Des raclements, le bruit de plusieurs respirations hachées et rauques. Comme tous les soirs, ils sortaient à la tombée de la nuit. Le jour appartenait aux humains. L'obscurité, aux autres. La main sur ses sabres, le bretteur attendit sans bouger un seul muscle, osant à peine respirer. Non pas qu'il avait peur, ça il ne se l'aurait jamais avoué. Mais il savait que si jamais il se faisait repérer, il aurait énormément de mal à se défaire de ses assaillants. Ils étaient tellement nombreux, et il était totalement démuni dans l'obscurité. Il avait beau être doué en combats, il n'était pas un surhomme. Il avait lui aussi ses limites, bien qu'il détestait se l'entendre dire. Et ce soir-là, il était bien trop fatigué pour jouer. Il commençait à être las de tout ça.

Les bruits se rapprochèrent, et Zoro se releva le plus discrètement possible, prenant garde à ne pas faire grincer le plancher. Même s'il avait cru comprendre que ces monstres n'arrivaient pas à monter à une échelle, et que cela était donc fort possible qu'ils étaient incapable de grimper aux arbres, il valait mieux être prudent. Il n'allait pas non plus attendre de se faire agresser, piégé comme un rat ! Il sortit le plus silencieusement possible de la cabane, et scruta la rue du haut de son promontoire. Depuis son poste, il parvint à les voir malgré l'obscurité. Une bande de morts-vivants progressaient avec difficulté sur la route couverte de feuilles. Par moment, ils laissaient échapper un grognement ou une plainte caractéristique, comme s'ils cherchaient à communiquer entre eux. D'après ce que Zoro pouvait voir à la lueur de la Lune, ils étaient cinq. Chacun allait à leur propre allure, aussi vite que leur permettait leur corps putride. L'un d'eux avait une jambe en moins, et progressait en rampant, laissant derrière lui une longue traînée sombre. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient l'avoir repéré, ni sentit. Les cinq énergumènes putrescents finirent par disparaître de la vue du bretteur, sans même lever une seule fois leur visage décharné vers lui. Il poussa un soupire, avant de retourner à l'intérieur de la cabane. Ce sera la première nuit depuis des mois qu'il allait pouvoir passer sans craindre de se faire dévorer par un mort-vivant ou attaquer par un abruti de survivant...

La nuit passa lentement, comme toutes les nuits depuis le Jour Damné. Comme il ne pouvait pas dormir à cause du froid, il tentait de s'occuper pour ne pas céder. L'entretien de ses sabres était chose courante, mais il l'avait fait si souvent que cela ne lui prenait pas plus d'une heure. Le reste du temps, il ne pouvait que se laisser envahir par les souvenirs, tous aussi désagréables les uns que les autres. Oui, la nuit, c'était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver. Le passé vous rattrapait inéluctablement, sans que l'on puisse y faire quelque chose. On ne pouvait que subir en silence, en espérant que cette vague assommante de nostalgie ne vous donne pas l'envie d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute... Cette veille nocturne fut plus difficile que les autres, peut-être à cause de la « présence » du petit garçon. Des images particulièrement douloureuses lui revinrent en tête et se dévoilaient en lui comme un vieux film des années 80.

_Le premier jour de terreur. Tout le monde qui fuit en voiture, sans trop savoir où se réfugier. Faut-il aller vers les grandes villes, là où il y a de la nourriture en abondance et où les forces de l'ordre sont plus nombreuses ? La campagne, plus vide, moins dangereuse ? La mer, pour fuir vers un autre continent ? Le ciel ? Trois jours après l'annonce officielle de l'état d'urgence, plus rien ne fonctionne normalement. Plus de médias. Plus d'eau courante, ni d'électricité, ni de chauffage. La panique gagne le village où il habite. Il recommande à son sensei et à son amie de tout quitter pour chercher un lieu plus sûr, mais l'homme ne veut pas abandonner le dojo de ses ancêtres. Ils tiennent deux mois grâce à leur réserve de nourriture et au petit potager derrière leur propriété. Le village se trouvant dans un lieu reculé, ils finissent par penser qu'ils seront épargnés par le désastre qui frappe la planète. Puis un soir, alors que tout le monde est profondément endormi, les habitants subissent leur toute première rencontre du troisième type... _

_Il est réveillé en sursaut par des hurlements. Sommant à Kuina de ne pas quitter la chambre, il descend quatre à quatre les escaliers pour sortir voir ce qu'il se passe dehors. Mais la rue est plongée dans l'obscurité, les lampadaires étant inactifs depuis des semaines. Tout ce qu'il peut percevoir de l'activité extérieur, ce sont les cris terrifiés d'inconnus, et des plaintes étranges. Il n'a pas le temps d'en savoir plus. Quelqu'un le tire en arrière et ferme brutalement la porte derrière lui. Surpris, il s'apprête à frapper son agresseur, mais s'arrête dans son geste en reconnaissant la voix de son sensei, qui lui ordonne dans un murmure de ne pas faire de bruit. En même temps il lui donne deux objets, qu'il reconnaît presque aussitôt. Ses sabres. Il sent une présence derrière lui et n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Kuina est elle aussi de la partie. Tous trois se postent à des endroits stratégiques pour protéger du mieux possible leur fort. La fille dans le salon, son père dans la cuisine, à l'arrière de la maison. Son sensei lui demande par signes silencieux de se charger de la porte de devant et du couloir de l'étage inférieur. Ils attendent tous les trois, silencieux et immobiles. Dehors, les cris s'intensifient, accompagnés par moment de détonations. Le vieux Pierre avait sortit sa vieille pétoire du placard apparemment. Puis, progressivement, le chaos laissa place à un silence mortel. N'osant même plus respirer, il jeta un regard par la fenêtre juste à côté de la porte d'entrée. Il n'y avait plus un seul mouvement à l'extérieur. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre son sensei, lorsqu'un bruit résonna dans la maison..._

Un « toc-toc » insistant le tira brutalement de sa torpeur. Regardant vivement autour de lui, il se souvint qu'il était dans une cabane dans les arbres, et se rendit compte qu'il venait encore une fois de s'endormir. Son regard se posa instinctivement sur le Wado qui reposait à ses côtés, le sabre de Kuina.

_Putain de rêve... Comme si j'me souvenais pas de ce qui c'était passé..._

Le visage en sueur, Zoro se releva en grimaçant, son corps à moitié engourdit de froid. Une lueur blafarde perçait au travers les planches branlantes de la construction de bois. Il prit ses sabres qui lui avaient glissé des mains durant son sommeil, et s'approcha lentement de la porte de la cabane. Les images de ses songes encore profondément ancrés dans sa tête, il sentait l'appréhension et une certaine forme de peur s'emparer de ses tripes. Il attendit d'entendre une seconde fois le bruit avant d'ouvrir brutalement la porte. Mais il n'y avait personne à l'extérieur. Un bruissement lui fit relever la tête juste à temps pour voir passer un oiseau au-dessus de sa tête. Un pic-vert... Poussant un long soupir, il rengaina ses sabres en pestant contre ce fichu volatile. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il avait terriblement faim, et comprit qu'il était temps de quitter le navire pour faire quelques « emplettes ».

Depuis ce fameux 21 décembre, ses journées se limitaient à chercher de la nourriture, de nouveaux abris, et accessoirement survivre... Le plus souvent, il cueillait d'abord dans les champs ou dans les jardins des fruits et des légumes. Mais avec l'arrivée de l'hiver, il avait dû progressivement se reporter sur d'autres denrées alimentaires, et c'est là que ça se compliquait. Il évitait les supermarchés et les épiceries comme la peste. Depuis qu'il avait eu une altercation avec d'autres survivants dans une petite boutique, il savait que les coins où l'on trouvait le plus facilement de la nourriture étaient dangereux. Des bandes surveillaient les lieux très étroitement, et empêchaient quiconque de s'en approcher. Heureusement pour lui, ceux contre qui il s'était battu étaient des amateurs qui savaient à peine se servir d'une arme à feu. La législation française sur l'interdiction du port d'arme sans un permis adéquat offrait quelques avantages. S'il s'était trouvé en territoire américain, il aurait déjà eu plus de problèmes. Notamment sur le nombre de gens en possession d'un semi-automatique ou d'un fusil à pompe, chose qui était plutôt rare en France rurale, voire inexistante... Sans denrées végétales, ni possibilités d'aller se servir dans les supermarchés, Zoro s'était reporté sur les habitations. Beaucoup de gens faisaient comme lui, mais ils étaient déjà moins dangereux que les gangs qui squattaient les zones commerciales. Et ils étaient de moins en moins nombreux au fil du temps... Quelques fois, il lui arrivait de chasser des petits animaux tels que des lapins, des musaraignes ou des oiseaux, bien qu'ils se fassent rares en cette période hivernale. Il commençait d'ailleurs à devenir de plus en plus doué à ce jeu-là...

Il fit les quelques maisons du lotissement qu'il n'avait pas encore visité, puis décida de suivre les panneaux routiers pour prendre la direction d'une nouvelle ville. Il n'avait que trop traîné dans celle-ci, et il n'aimait pas rester dans le même endroit trop longtemps... Errant au hasard dans les rues désertes, il finit par arriver dans une zone où les habitations étaient plus serrées, signe qu'il approchait du centre-ville. Tandis qu'il progressait dans les ruelles inhabitées, Zoro sentait la lassitude le gagner. La fatigue, la solitude, et les actions répétitives qu'il faisait chaque jour commençaient sérieusement à lui courir sur le haricot.

Des éclats de voix le sortirent de ses pensées, et il s'arrêta net. Ça n'était pas les plaintes rauques d'un zombie, mais des voix bien humaines. Et ceux-ci semblaient plutôt mécontents d'après ce qu'il pouvait entendre. Poussé par la curiosité, le bretteur se rendit en direction des cris. En arrivant près d'une impasse, il remarqua un petit attroupement. Cinq personnes faisaient face à une autre, visiblement cernée. C'étaient tous des hommes. Les cinq étaient plutôt débraillés, et leurs vêtements étaient couverts de boue, chose tout à fait normale dans le contexte du moment. Mais le sixième homme, un type aux cheveux blonds comme le blé, était vêtu d'un costume extraordinairement impeccable. Du moins, d'après ce que pouvait voir Zoro de loin, il semblait propre...

-Donne-nous tout c'que t'as, le bourge ! S'écria l'un des cinq en brandissant d'un air menaçant une barre de fer.

-Ouais, on sait que tu planques de la bouffe ! Renchérit un autre en faisant craquer ses jointures.

Zoro s'attendait à ce que le blond se mette à genoux et supplie ses assaillants de l'épargner, mais ce dernier n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de regarder d'un air blasé ses interlocuteurs, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça... Dit-il en leur lançant un regard dédaigneux.

Il y eut un temps de silence, avant qu'un des hommes ne reprenne la parole.

-T'es sourd ou quoi?! S'énerva-t-il en s'avançant vers lui et en sortant un canif de sa poche, on t'as dit de nous filer ta bouffe, connard ! On te demande pas ton avis !

Et tandis qu'il l'insultait, il donna un violent coup de couteau dans le ventre de l'homme. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il voulu faire. Au dernier moment, le blond s'écarta et donna un coup de pied dans le bas du dos de son adversaire, qui percuta le mur de plein fouet. Il n'avait même pas sortit les mains de ses poches. L'homme à moitié assommé retomba en arrière, et se tortilla sur le sol en poussant une plainte de douleur tout en se tenant le visage. Du sang gouttait entre ses doigts, révélant qu'il venait de se casser le nez. Zoro ne pu s'empêcher d'avouer que c'était pas mal joué, pour un « bourge »...

Ce dernier regardait l'homme à ses pieds sans laisser transparaître une seule émotion. Il sortit une main de sa poche de pantalon et les autres se reculèrent instinctivement, s'imaginant qu'il allait les menacer avec une arme. Mais le blond se contenta de porter à sa bouche un objet ressemblant de loin à une cigarette, avant de se tourner vers les quatre autres loubards, qui s'étaient déjà remis dans leur personnage malveillant.

-Espèce d'enfoiré, tu vas voir c'que ça fait d'se foutre de notre gueule ! S'exclama celui qui semblait être le meneur, allez les mecs, tous ensemble !

Poussant des hurlements de racailles qui s'apprêtent à attaquer une bande de jeunes lycéens, les quatre hommes se ruèrent sur le blond. Mais ce dernier les attendait de pieds fermes. Il évita la barre de fer, repoussa un autre qui était armé d'un opinel d'un coup de talon dans les côtes, avant de sauter en arrière pour esquiver un coup de poing. Puis, au moment où les quatre compères se lançaient tous en même temps sur lui, il sauta sur ses mains et tournoya sur lui même. Ses quatre ennemis reçurent chacun une chaussure cirée dans la mâchoire, et tous furent envoyés au tapis. Aucun d'eux ne chercha plus loin, et tous prirent la poudre d'escampette. Zoro les laissa passer sans rien dire, le regard rivé sur le blond. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux lorsqu'il remarqua enfin son spectateur, qui n'avait pas pipé un mot depuis son arrivée.

De son côté, le bretteur ne savait pas comment réagir. Il savait qu'il aurait dû faire comme d'habitude, et ne pas se mêler aux autres. Mais il était incapable de bouger. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il était intrigué par un humain. Non, c'était même pire, il était captivé. La force de ses coups, et la vitesse avec laquelle il s'était défait de ses ennemis était impressionnante. En plus, il ne s'était jamais servit de ses mains, à part pour faire son enchaînement qui ressemblait vaguement à de la capoeira. Le bretteur avait beaucoup de mal à se l'avouer, mais il avait été bluffé par le combat de l'inconnu. Il ressentit quelque chose qu'il avait cru perdu depuis longtemps : le désir de se mesurer à un adversaire de sa taille. Non pas dans le but de le terrasser et de le tuer, mais pour voir qui de eux deux seraient le plus fort. Tout son corps tremblait d'excitation à l'idée de combattre cet étrange personnage, qui se servait uniquement de ses jambes pour se défendre. C'était juste fascinant...

-Quoi, toi aussi tu veux te battre ?

Zoro sortit de ses pensées en voyant le blond s'avancer et s'arrêter à quelques enjambées de lui. L'homme arborait un visage inexpressif, bien que ses yeux luisaient d'une lueur de défi. Il semblait prêt à le réduire en charpie au moindre signe de danger. Cela plu à Zoro, qui ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il lui ressemblait. Une simple machine à tuer, qui n'accorde sa confiance à personne d'autre que ses propres armes. A savoir pour le blond : ses seules jambes. Il se sentit sourire malgré lui. Bien que cela aurait pu être prit pour une grimace, étant donné que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas sollicité les muscles de sa bouche.

-Non, mais si tu me cherche, tu me trouveras. Se contenta-t-il de répondre d'un ton neutre.

Une drôle de sensation le parcouru en s'entendant parler. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas servit de sa voix ? Ses cordes vocales vibraient étrangement dans sa gorge, et sa langue lui paraissait légèrement engourdie de ne pas avoir servit à autre chose que manger et boire. De son côté, le blond semblait n'avoir aucun mal à se servir de la parole, et il ne perdit pas son temps à reprendre les hostilités.

-Ho ? Fit-il en avançant de quelques pas, parce que tu te crois capable de m'affronter peut-être ?

Sa lente progression permit à Zoro de mieux détailler son opposant. La première chose qui le frappa était que au lieu d'une cigarette, comme il l'avait cru au début, c'était une brindille qu'il mâchonnait entre ses dents. Le tabac devait commencer à se faire rare sur Terre... Le bretteur ne s'arrêta cependant pas à cette étrangeté, tant l'homme le surprenait au fur et à mesure qu'il le détaillait. Au tout premier abord, il l'avait prit pour un sale petit bourge qui avait échappé miraculeusement au drame, grâce à ses économies. Après l'avoir vu se battre, il avait penché pour un mec avec une chance de cocu, une sacré souplesse, et qui avait des goûts douteux pour avoir cambriolé une boutique de prêt-à-porter pour hommes d'affaires... Mais maintenant qu'il était assez proche de lui, il se rendit compte qu'il se trompait sur toute la ligne. En plus d'avoir la souplesse d'un gymnaste, il avait l'allure et la fierté d'un félin. Ses longs cheveux blonds encadraient parfaitement son visage, et auraient sûrement briller au soleil si le ciel n'était pas chargé de nuages grisâtres. Ses yeux, d'un bleu pur et électrisant à la fois, paraissaient défier quiconque oserait se plonger dans ce regard. Au dessus des deux globes oculaires se dessinaient d'étranges sourcils dont l'extrémité finissait en spirale, et Zoro bloqua quelques secondes dessus. Comment pouvait-on avoir des sourcils pareils ? Mais malgré l'anormalité, il fut forcé d'avouer que cela ne changeait en rien le fait qu'il avait un visage plutôt agréable à regarder. Non pas qu'il était homo (et puis quoi encore?), mais il fallait dire que cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas croisé d'êtres humains... Potables...

Il n'y avait pas que ça cependant qui faisait du blond un être humain particulier. Sa silhouette fine et élancée semblait avoir été faite pour ne rentrer que dans des costumes coûteux et élégants, même si le sien semblait avoir légèrement souffert. Il y avait quelques tâches indéfinissables au niveau de ses chevilles, et sa veste était froissée par endroits. Mais ce qui attirait particulièrement Zoro étaient ses jambes, aussi puissantes et interminables que les racines d'un arbre centenaire. Et après tout, c'était grâce à elles s'il avait réussi à se défaire de ces cinq abrutis d'un seul coup. Jusqu'où allait leur puissance ? Zoro aurait pu dire de ce blond qu'il était aussi paisible et innocent qu'un jeune poulain gambadant dans de verts pâturages... Mais ce sourire cynique et _agaçant_ accroché à ces lèvres, ces paroles cinglantes, cette brindille coincée entre ces dents, et _ces foutues jambes... _Tous ces éléments réunis changeait cette gueule d'ange en quelque chose de bien plus inquiétant encore qu'une troupe de zombie... Une gueule d'ange avec un foutu caractère et un style de combat bien trop complexe pour être décortiqué par un bretteur bougrement curieux... Mais l'envie de relever le défi était bien trop forte pour qu'il puisse entendre la voix de la raison.

-Tu n'arriverais même pas à me faire sortir mes sabres... Finit-il par dire d'un air moqueur.

-C'est toi qui voit, le punk, répondit simplement le blond en le fixant avec intensité, si tu veux mourir plus vite...

L'étrange sobriquet lui fit froncer les sourcils, mais il n'eut pas le temps de défendre son honneur, car le blond était déjà sur lui. Il commença par un enchaînement basique, mêlant frappes hautes et balayages. Surpris par la vitesse de l'offensive, Zoro para les premiers coups maladroitement avec ses avant-bras. A chaque contact avec les jambes ou les pieds du blond, le bretteur pouvait sentir la puissance de l'attaque faire vibrer ses os. Soudain, son adversaire lui envoya un formidable coup de pied dans l'estomac, qu'il réussi à bloquer de ses deux mains. Il en eut le souffle coupé, mais il tint bon. Il voulu riposter en faisant valdinguer son ennemi dans les airs, mais ce dernier était loin d'en avoir fini, et fut de nouveau plus rapide que lui. Malgré sa jambe maintenue par Zoro, le blond se mit sur ses mains et effectua une rotation sur lui-même. Le « punk » n'eut pas le temps de réagir et il reçu son pied libre à la tempe, lui faisant brièvement voir des étoiles. Le choc fut assez violent pour lui faire lâcher la jambe droite de son adversaire, et le blond s'en donna à cœur joie pour réitérer son attaque. Cette fois-ci, Zoro fut projeté au sol. Il resta un instant immobile sur le côté, sonné, avant de se redresser en se massant la mâchoire. De son côté, le blond le regardait de toute sa hauteur, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres et un air fier peint sur son visage. Juste _insupportable_.

-T'as beau te la raconter, ricana-t-il en tapant de la pointe de ses chaussures sur le sol bétonné, t'es un faiblard en fait...

Le blond lui aurait uriné dessus, craché des mollards à la figure, balancé des pierres, tiré la langue, ç'aurait été du pareil au même. Zoro sentit toute sa fierté et son esprit combatif remonter depuis ses tripes. Jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de se battre depuis le cataclysme.

_Ce gars... J'vais l'démonter..._

Il se releva lentement, et cracha au sol pour ôter le goût ferreux qui avait envahi sa bouche. Puis il détacha son bandana qu'il avait sur son bras gauche et le noua sur sa tête, avant de se mettre en garde. Bien entendu, il ne chercha même pas à prendre un sabre. Il avait dit qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin pour battre ce foutu frimeur, et il tiendrait bon. Ce dernier ricana de nouveau, avant de continuer son petit numéro de provocateur.

-Tu sais, même en cachant ton crâne de gazon tu seras pas plus beau...

-Ta gueule et amène-toi.

Haussant les épaules avec un air de « T'as pas encore comprit la leçon », le blond ne perdit pas de temps pour engager de nouveau les hostilités. Mais cette fois-ci, Zoro savait qu'il ne fallait pas prendre ce « bourge » à la légère. Il commença par éviter les coups de pieds du blond tout en analysant sa technique. Il avait tendance à faire le même genre d'enchaînements, à savoir droite, gauche, balayage bas, puis coup vertical, avant de finir par un salto pour porter un coup en partie supérieure. Bien qu'il changeait parfois de mouvements, le blond se bornait à effectuer la même cadence.

Jugeant qu'il avait assez évité les coups, Zoro décida de prendre les choses en main. Il para d'un revers du bras le coup qui était destiné à lui fracasser la tempe gauche et lui attrapa la jambe de sa main libre. Anticipant sur la suite, il arma son bras et envoya son poing en avant, juste au moment où le blond prenait appui sur le sol d'une seule main pour lui broyer l'estomac d'un puissant coup de pied. Ses phalanges rencontrèrent violemment la semelle de la chaussure, et il sentit son bras s'engourdir à cause du choc. Déstabilisé par ce retournement de situation, les yeux bleus s'agrandirent légèrement de surprise, et Zoro ne pu s'empêcher de jubiler en voyant ce visage étonné. Il ne laissa pas le temps à son adversaire de retrouver son équilibre, qui était plutôt précaire, et il s'empara des jambes de son adversaire. Puis il effectua un demi-tour musclé et relâcha son ennemi, qui fut envoyé droit vers le mur. Mais le blond parvint à limiter la casse en utilisant ses jambes pour amortir le choc, et il retomba maladroitement sur le sol. Essoufflé mais fier, l'homme au bandana regarda avec orgueil son opposant qui se redressait de sa cascade imprévue.

-T'as beau te la raconter, t'es un faiblard en fait... Imita Zoro de manière exagérée.

Mais au moment où le blond s'avançait pour lui faire regretter ses paroles, le bretteur remarqua une lueur orangée contre le mur face à lui. Prit d'un horrible pressentiment, il se retourna brusquement et vit que le ciel et les nuages semblaient être parcourus de flammes. Le soleil se couchait.

_Merde ! Il faut que j'me tire d'ici ! Ils vont pas tarder à sortir !_

Il esquissa un mouvement pour quitter la ruelle, mais le blond ne semblait pas de cet avis. Zoro avait à peine fait un pas que son adversaire était de nouveau en train de l'attaquer, et le bretteur dû s'écarter d'un bond pour éviter le coup.

-Idiot ! Râla l'homme aux cheveux teintés, c'est pas le moment ! La nuit va pas tarder à tomber !

-Et alors ? Demanda le blond avec un sourire sournois, t'as peur du noir ? Pauvre petite tête de mousse...

Sans même attendre de réponse de la part de Zoro, le blond se mit à enchaîner les coups avec la force et la rapidité d'un lion, forçant le bretteur à parer ou esquiver. Agacé par le comportement du blond, la «tête de mousse» poussa un grognement et se mit à répliquer à coups de poings. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas céder aux provocations du blond, qu'il devait se contenter de survivre en attendant que ça se calme. Comme il l'avait promis... Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas fuir face à cet abruti aux sourcils bouclés... Pas tant qu'il lui avait ôté ce _sourire_ des lèvres.

Les deux hommes se battirent avec acharnement, sans même prendre le temps de récupérer leur souffle. C'était à celui qui arriverait à surpasser l'autre. Zoro ne parvenait plus à trouver d'ouvertures, comme si son opposant avait lu dans son jeu et avait donc changé de technique. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il ne se défendait pas. Tous deux étaient désormais au même niveau, chacun utilisant toute leur force disponible pour écraser l'adversaire. Le blond semblait voltiger tout autour de Zoro, qui tantôt repoussait son ennemi, tantôt accompagnait son geste pour le frapper en traître. Ils était tellement bien accordés sur leurs enchaînements mutuels, qu'un passant aurait pu prendre leur combat comme une danse endiablée.

Leur affrontement aurait pu durer des heures encore, si un beuglement rauque ne les avait pas brutalement interrompu. Le dernier rayon de soleil avait disparu derrière l'horizon, et ils pouvaient déjà entendre les premiers zombies sortir de leur cachette.

-C'est trop tard... Lâcha Zoro en regardant en direction de la rue, avant de se retourner vers le blond, espèce d'abruti, on va tous les deux y passer maintenant !

Mais le blond ne l'écoutait même pas. Il se contenta de lui donner une tape sur l'épaule en lui faisant un grand sourire.

-O.K., j'te prends ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air radieux.

-De quoi ?! Gronda Zoro, qui ne comprenait rien du tout à ce changement de comportement.

-A partir de maintenant, tu seras mon assistant !

Abasourdit, le bretteur empoigna l'homme par le col et le foudroya du regard.

-Ton QUOI ?! Gronda-t-il d'un air menaçant.

-Tu te défend plutôt pas mal, continuait le blond d'un air narquois, tu devrais donc résister à une petite armée de zombies !

Zoro cligna des yeux avec incompréhension, tout en se disant que ce type était un vrai malade. Depuis quand un humain cherchait de lui-même l'affrontement avec des choses quasiment immortelles ?! C'était insensé. Pourtant, en cet instant, le visage à la fois déterminé et enthousiaste du blond ne laissait place à aucun doute. Il était plus que sérieux...

-...T'es un grand malade... Finit-il par lâcher en libérant le blond de son étreinte.

-Merci ! Répondit le blond avec un sourire moqueur.

Il sortit une nouvelle brindille de sa poche (l'autre étant tombée durant leur combat) et la mit dans sa bouche, avant de lui tendre la main.

-Prêt à trancher du mort-vivant ?

-T'es cinglé ?! S'énerva l'autre, tu crois pas qu'on est un peu juste sur le nombre ?! Ils sont certainement une centaine, peut-être même des milliers ! Et toi tu veux te faire tout ça à deux ?!

Face à cette réplique, le blond se mit à faire la moue et mit les mains dans ses poches d'un air dépité.

-T'es une tapette en fait, toi... Dit-il d'un ton blasé, tu me déçois, tronche de gazon...

-Je suis ouvrier, pas militaire ! Se défendit le concerné.

-Et moi je suis cuisinier, pas boucher de viande avariée...

Le blond le regarda d'un air agacé, tout en jouant avec sa brindille entre ses dents. Puis il se tourna vers le bâtiment qui formait une partie de l'impasse, et poussa un long soupir. Il contempla un instant le mur de vieilles briques avant de tourner la tête vers Zoro. Son regard était étonnamment sérieux, balayant toutes les certitudes que le bretteur c'était fait auparavant. Peut-être n'était-il pas aussi cinglé qu'il n'en avait l'air ?

-J'ai promis à quelqu'un de prendre soin de ce foutu resto merdique, révéla le cuisinier d'un ton neutre, et je me suis fait aussi la promesse le garder debout pour pouvoir accueillir quiconque aurait le ventre vide... Enfin, sauf ceux qui cherchent à amasser un max de bouffe juste pour leur profit personnel...

Tandis qu'il parlait, Zoro avait l'impression de ressentir toute la nostalgie de l'homme dans ses propres tripes. En cet instant, ce n'était ni un foutu bourge, ni une gueule d'ange bornée, ni un soi-disant cuistot complètement siphonné du bocal. Il ressemblait plus à la catégorie d'hommes « normaux » que l'on pouvait croiser dans ce monde dévasté. Un homme usé, fatigué, et dont les souvenirs ne cessent de le hanter pour lui rappeler qu'il avait une vie avant ça. Le bretteur avait l'impression de trouver un peu de lui-même dans les yeux du blond. Excepté que, contrairement à lui, le blond ne cherchait pas simplement à survivre. Il voulait « vivre », prendre son destin en main pour tenter de faire quelque chose. Même si cela ne signifiait pas vraiment grand chose par les temps qui courent...

Un sentiment d'empathie envers le cuisinier l'envahi, et il eu la sensation qu'un vent frais venait de gonfler ses poumons engourdis. Un nouveau souffle de vie, un nouveau futur semblait lui tendre les bras. Il avait envie d'aider ce foutu crâneur, même si son objectif paraissait insensé. Il avait un but, lui...

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux avec nervosité, avant de tendre une main maladroite vers lui.

-O.K., ça marche pour moi... Grommela-t-il en prenant soin de ne pas regarder le blond directement dans les yeux, mais je veux que tu me prépares 3 repas par jours ! Et des plats bien garnis !

Face à la requête, le blond poussa un ricanement en lui lançant un regard dédaigneux.

-Tu plaisantes ?! Y a pas marqué secours catholique ici ! Ajouta-t-il en pointant son front, ça sera deux repas, et avec de petites proportions ! C'est la guerre, face de pelouse, va falloir que t'apprennes à te rationner !

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la face de pelouse?! Gronda le bretteur, qui commençait à en avoir ras la casquette de ces surnoms débiles, et en s'avançant d'un air menaçant.

-Non, quoi ?! Répliqua l'autre en s'approchant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient fronts contre fronts.

Un grognement les interrompit brutalement, et ils tournèrent la tête à l'unisson pour voir un zombie s'approcher d'eux. Il avait la démarche caractéristique d'un mort-vivant qui avait certaines difficultés à bouger ses membres inférieurs, et avançait lentement. Lentement, mais sûrement. Zoro poussa un soupire agacé et tendit la main avec raideur.

-D'accord, grommela-il, t'as gagné, tête d'ampoule !

-C'est Sanji, répondit l'autre avec un large sourire, bâtard.

-Zoro... Corrigea le bretteur en sortant ses sabres et en se mettant en position offensive.

-Hum... Commenta le blond en s'avançant vers la créature, c'est moche comme nom. Je préfère t'appeler résidus de cannabis. Vu ta gueule de shooté, ça te va mieux...

Le concerné se retint d'embrocher le cuisinier, et s'élança lui aussi en avant. D'autres zombies venaient d'apparaître, il valait donc mieux enterrer la hache de guerre pour le moment. Mais quand viendra l'aube, il allait dire deux mots à ce sale cuistot à gueule d'ange...

* * *

_Voilà voilà... Vous connaissez la chanson: "Pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas, pour me hurler dessus à cause d'un OOC, pour me supplier de mettre du lemon, pour me menacer avec un cyber-couteau pour écrire la suite, ou juste pour me souhaiter une joyeuse fin du monde... Cliquez sur le bouton review!"_

_Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour la piètre qualité de ce... Truc? C'est fait à l'arrache, et en plus ça doit être bourré de fautes... Mais bon, défi "Fin du monde" relevé! C'est déjà ça... .  
_


End file.
